Put in His Place
by angelic-o-wings
Summary: Moses if tired of Jay's mouth, and goes to extreme measures to show the ninja who exactly is the boss. Contains rape, slight OOC, and lemon duh . I wrote it for someone who doesn't know ToL, so it's kinda dumbed down...Don't like yaoi, don't read.


_-insert cliché disclaimer here-_

_This is for a friend…I'm serious! She's been asking me to make her this since the ninth grade. Happy birthday/Christmas/Hanukah/Easter/Valentines Day, Courts! :)_

--

_Put in His Place_

I pushed his small body against the wall. He yelped, of course. I hadn't been so bold as to assault him like this before, nonetheless even really touch him.

Well, all that was about to change.

With my fists clenched tightly into his purple shirt, I looked into his wide eyes. I could see the reflection of my face in his irises; I didn't look happy. How ironic; I certainly did _feel_ happy!

It didn't take much to lure Jay to my side of Werites Beacon, the only side inhabited by people like me. All I had to do was stroke his ego and say I needed his help. I couldn't do this without you, Jay! You're _ever so smart_, Jay!

That sort of thing.

I knew he would be more than happy to show off and try to make me look like an idiot. He said it all the time, and now I was the one holding him against the wall. I was the one towering over him in a tent preoccupied by only the two of us. There was no one around the camp for miles, and I was about to take total advantage of that.

"Moses!" he began, and I could hear the anger slowly begin to fill his voice. "Let go of me, you stupid bandit!"

I chuckled as my grip on his shirt only grew tighter. At this sound, he raised an eyebrow. I'm sure it was confusing. I had never really laughed at his insults like this before.

But it was just so amusing. He still acted like such a big boy, when he had no idea what was in store for him.

"You're callin' me the stupid one?"

He paled, and his mouth fell agape. "Wh-what? What are you talking about!?" He struggled against my hold on him, and I gleefully watched his antics.

"I'm sick of your attitude, Jay." My eyes narrowed as the words fell from my mouth. It was becoming difficult to keep from smiling. "I'm sick of the way you talk to me. I'm sick of how you think you're so much better than me!"

His puzzled look finally dissolved, and was replaced with a mixture of fear and irritation.

"So," I advanced on him a little more, practically pressing him against the wooden wall of the small tent. There was no way he could escape now…

"I'm gonna put you in your place."

With a violent tug, I ripped the collar of his shirt apart. That intimidating noise of ripping fabric echoed through the small area, and Jay released something I couldn't distinguish between a yelp of anger or terror.

I leaned towards the latter for my own amusement.

The smaller boy wiggled, and I grasped both his wrist and pinned them by his sides. It was interesting to finally see that age appropriate behavior from someone so full of himself. A malicious smile spread across my face as he only increased his attempts of freedom.

This was just too good.

With the image of Jay's struggle imprinted in my mind, I moved to make things even more uncomfortable. I bent my head down towards his stomach, pressing my forehead onto his exposed skin. He twitched, and I held his arms tighter.

"Moses! What the hell are you doing!?" he shrieked. If I wasn't positive we were the only ones around, I would have been worried.

I savored those cries and ran my tongue over his pale skin. His spasms and yelps increased, as did my excitement. I eventually found his naval through my closed eye and swirled my sharp tongue into the tiny orifice.

He was whimpering at this point but it didn't stop me. I licked my way up his stomach, chest, shoulder blades, and made my way to his neck. Like a hungry dog, I bit into his sensitive flesh.

This caused him to yelp. I soon had great difficulty keeping him restrained.

My nails dug into the skin on his wrists. "Hold still!" I hissed into his ear, and he did so. But, it didn't stop him from shooting me a few dirty looks. When I was sure he was done with his complaining, I bit back onto his neck, this time, not stopping until I was sure I had left a savage-looking mark.

Sure enough, when I pulled away from him, there was a small red blot. A little present for Jay, who I was sure had never received a hickey before in his life.

Then again, this day would be a day of many new experiences for him. I mentally laughed; he had no idea how far I planned to take this.

Jay pouted and whimpered. Obviously, he _did_ have an idea. I could just barely hear the whispers of hate that he blubbered.

"I hate you…I hate you."

When had he started crying...?

Unfortunately, it had no effect on me. I continued to hold him still, and added insult to injury by lapping my tongue over his nipple.

That, he really didn't approve of. He twisted and tried to desperately pry himself of his bondage, which I wouldn't allow. No, way…not yet at least. Instead, with one hand still wrapped around his wrist, I gripped at his shirt with the other and ripped it off the rest of the way, leaving him half naked.

He yelped again, and made a desperate cry for help. Along with a few cruel words and phrases that would have normally made me blush. Now, however, I wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of any sort of thing.

After I threw down the garment, which fell to the ground with a great impact, I tugged him away from the wall and towards my makeshift bed.

I could barely call it a 'bed', considering all it really was a pile of patched blankets, foul pillows, and nearly covered with Geits hair. There was a smell that went along with all of it, but I couldn't place where it came from. I always assumed it had something to do with Geit.

With one flick of my wrist, I sent the smaller boy plummeting onto the pile. When he landed, he made sure I knew it had hurt him; a loud grunt burst from his lips. I was positive he was trying to make me feel guilty.

Instead of hindering me, however, I crawled on top of him. I formed a human cage around his body, rendering him useless. He couldn't escape, non-the less reach for his dagger and fight back.

His dagger! Damn!

I quickly forced my hand down his pants pockets, searching for the weapon.

"Moses! Please, stop!" he begged. Well, that one was more of a sob, actually. With my hand still probing him, I looked up and smiled at seeing the tears stream freely down his face. Leaning up, I licked the salty liquid away.

Just before pressing my lips to his, I told him with all the threat I could muster, "Don't you even _think '_bout bittin' me!"

His body shook as he blubbered, and I went in for a kiss. Just as I began to invade his mouth, my fingers wrapped around the handle of his small blade. At least, I _hoped_ it was his blade…

Luckily, I yanked the weapon from his pocket, tossing it across the perimeter. It danced across the cold ground for a few seconds, the tingling of the blade silencing everything else, before resting in place as the moonlight reflected off its metal.

My tongue lapped at the inside of his mouth, entwining with his and roaming over his teeth and inner cheeks. I could feel him exhaling heavily from his nose, hitting me directly in the face. I chuckled into his mouth, and received a disturbed mewl.

Our kiss caused more noise than I had anticipated. The sounds of noisy lips could probably be heard outside the tent had anyone been there. Though, I was the one making most of the noise. Jay's only noises came from his throat, be it erotic or terrified.

My threat had worked, and he didn't move to sink his teeth into my tongue. I pulled away from the kiss, having gotten my fill, and contemplated what to inflict on him next. There was so much time and so much I wanted to try…I didn't know where to go next.

But, I eventually figured it out.

I skipped a few levels ahead, surprising Jay, and myself and shoved my hand down his purple shorts. He jumped with terror.

"No! No, not there!" Jay pleaded. "Please, don't!" He continued to beg as I ignored his requests. If he were really going to guilt trip me out of this, it would have worked a long time ago. Jay was a smart boy, so I wasn't sure why he hadn't figured that out yet. I suppose fear does strange things to the human mind.

He filled me with cries of protest, which only grew louder as I found his need through those cotton boxers. It was amusing; I always saw Jay as a briefs sort of guy.

I grabbed tight to that area, and the tent was filled with screams. Not the screams from before, but bloodcurdling. He acted like I was actually _hurting _him. It was interesting, but painful to listen to at the same time.

His shrieks didn't die down, and grew louder once I stroked him through the underwear. Within those cries were almost moans, ones he tried to stifle but failed. Even though he desperately wanted me to stop, his body said otherwise. According to what I held in my hand, all Jay wanted was for me to fuck him…

Well, can't argue with that logic, now can we?

I pulled my hand from his shorts, earning relieved eyes from the smaller boy. Though, it didn't last to long. In one swift tug, I had his pants around his ankles, and revealed his manhood to the midnight air. Tears streamed down his face as he whimpered.

"Please, Moses, don't! Please don't do this to me!"

I resisted to continue forward with my plan, and stared at him. My dark eyes were focused on his dilated ones, which were rolled back in his head. It was hard to tell exactly what emotion he was feeling now.

"You shoulda thought 'bout that a long time ago, Jay." I stated, coldly. It sounded far worse than I had wanted it to. But, my point went across just fine, and Jay's eyes met with mine. Those glistening trails of dried tears coated his face, adding more as he broke into a heavy sob. They slid down his face and fell to his naked chest.

It was an erotic sight, I must admit. I didn't think I'd be that turned on by it…

Then, after too long, I focused my attention on my prize. The entire reason I was doing this. I no longer knew if it was for humiliation or my own sexual gain, but it worked out fine either way. Who knows? Perhaps at this time it was a mixture of both.

I wrapped my large, worn hand around his length, earning a gasp form below. He only begged for mercy as I stroked and toyed with him. I even went so far as to trace my tongue from the top to the bottom of it. Jay really hated that…His arms flailed, gripping at the dirty sheets and desperately trying to kick with his legs. A feudal effort, for I was sitting on top of them.

My hand continued to move in that polish-like way, continuing until Jay's body twitched spastically and I felt his seed spill onto my hand. I didn't stop, though, and continued the motion.

"Do you like that, Jay?" I teased, running my finger over the head and down between his legs. "You must like it…"

I gripped at everything at his crotch, earning another terrified wail. At first, the screams were entertaining, but soon became dull. I wanted a better reaction, one that would be more thrilling than the others.

I knew exactly what to do, and wasted no time at all.

"Roll over." I instructed after removing my hands from him and getting up. I didn't have to worry about him running. My quiver of arrows was only feet away from us, and he wouldn't get far with his pants constricting his feet.

He looked at me pitifully for a moment, and shook his head as another whimper shook his broken body.

I didn't want to waste time, and took hold of the action myself. Along with turning him over and onto his stomach, I grabbed at the string tying his hair up and into that obnoxious style. Streams of ebony fell and rested onto the sheets, so luxurious that the soft light that did enter through the tent was captured in the strands.

If I weren't looking at his anatomy just a few moments ago, I would swear a girl was lying in front of me.

But, it wasn't. It was Jay, and definitely was the only one I really felt like doing something like this to. No one else truly deserved this like him.

I reached for my pants, hooking my thumbs around them to pull them down, when I heard it.

"Moses…"

I stopped, and looked over to Jay, whose head was buried miserably into the filthy blankets. Ever so patiently, I waited for him to continue.

"Please don't do this…I'm so sorry…so sorry. Just, please, let me go…" His body shook with grief, and I felt a pang of pity for the first time.

I couldn't let him go. No, not after all that had happened. All I could do was the next best thing: try and show a little remorse. At least the act would let him know that somewhere, very deep down in me, there was a tiny bit of sorrow for putting him threw this.

I leaned forward and kissed the part of his neck that wasn't covered by his hair. Just below his ear, and spoke as calmly as I could.

"Don't worry. Don't move too much and it won't hurt so bad."

After I had said it, however, it didn't sound soothing…I would say it only made him feel worse.

Finally, after nibbling on his ear for a moment, I rose back up and exposed myself along with him. I pulled my crimson shorts down just enough for my groin to be exposed, but nothing else.

I sat back for a moment before the grand finale, listening to his final whimpers and attempts at freedom. None of them worked.

And, after a few moments of hell, I grabbed his thighs. His body was cold to the touch, which I figured was from being entirely naked at night. But, what really interested me was his blemish-free physique. Not a mole, pimple, scar, or anything was found on him, from the tips of his toes to the back of his neck.

Jay was a good catch, and the thought ran through my mind: _Why haven't I done this sooner?_

I shook it off, and proceeded forward. With one forceful thrust, I pushed myself into Jay's entrance.

If you called the screams he was treating me to before loud, then these new ones were deafening. I almost wanted to cover my ears, but Jay's wiggling let me know that wasn't going to be a good idea. Instead, I dealt with the noise.

It most likely would have been a good idea to use some sort of lubrication…I hadn't thought about that until seconds after I pushed myself into him, feeling how tight and difficult it was to get my entire length in.

Lube would have helped him, too. I couldn't imagine how painful I was making this for him.

After letting Jay adjust to the feeling for a few minutes, all the while me stroking his back and making soothing noises, I pushed myself in a little farther.

It felt amazing! The tight grip his muscles had around me were pure ecstasy, and the noises Jay made in between his screams and cries only added to the experience. When Jay wasn't doing one of those two, he was moaning. Throaty moans that made my heart pick up speed.

I wanted more of those sounds, and stopped my pushing into him. Instead, I released one of my hands form his side and lowered it to his inner thigh. There, I proceeded to stroking at a slow pace. His moans and other noises increased in volume, and I heard a few sounds that I couldn't necessarily explain.

Either way, I was getting a real treat out of it all.

But, of course, after a while the enjoyment for me ended, and I had to find something else. So, I continued to push into his entrance, thus bringing about the screams again. I ignored them the best I could, pulling myself out of him until just the tip was still there.

Then, I slammed into him with great force, leaving him soundless save only a suffering grunt.

The friction was incredible as I picked up speed. The sound of skin against skin, the fast rhythm as I pounded into him, the noises of protest and undesired pleasure…it all formed together to make some erotic situation I thought only existed in fantasies.

Of course, my fantasies normal didn't involve Jay. Most of the time a girl…Though, Jay was close enough.

As Jay began to shake again, I knew he was reaching his second climax fast. I would soon follow him, as the muscles clamped tightly around me, adding more to the stimulation. But, I couldn't slow down, only pick up speed as the tip bumped against the spot that was guilty of all the sounds coming from Jay.

Eventually, he was going to get sore. And based on how long we had gone, he was going to have some trouble walking the next day. I almost laughed, but stopped myself as I felt that familiar heat rushing through me.

I shut my eyes tightly, seeing those small, white spots behind my eyelids. As I pushed in with one more barbaric thrust, and Jay wailed like bloody murder, I spilled into him.

His tremors and jerking motions ended quickly, as well, leaving me to know that he had came along with me.

We both fell off the edge at the same time, and it was almost…kind of sweet. It would have been, if I hadn't been raping him…

With unneeded care, I pulled out of him and tugged my garments back on properly. My crotch was sore, but nothing that would hinder my movements. I knew Jay had been given the short end of the stick with that one.

I sat there for a moment, watching as his breathing began to slowly return to normal and his crying picked up again.

By that time, before he could have the chance to turn and ask me the dreaded question, I had stood up and headed for the exit.

But, before leaving, I stood there, holding the tent flap open above my head and staring at the assaulted boy. All the damage which was from my doings. And he stared back, with broken eyes, blood-shot red from the crying and begging. Begging for release that wouldn't come…

I didn't feel any regret as I stared directly into his pupils, even though they screamed, _Why!? Why did you do this to me!?_ After all, he deserved all of it. All that I hoped for was that he had learned a lesson.

With a foul smile spreading across my face, I stared him down one last time before heading out of the enclosed space and into the night. Giet stood by the door, waiting for me with a patient demeanor, and his tail began wagging when he saw me.

I patted my leg so he would follow, and he was right behind me within seconds. We both headed away from the bandit camp, leaving the evidence of Jay, who had most likely begun trying to find his clothes by now, alone to wallow in his self-pity.

Do I regret what I did? Never.

What I did was a crime? Ha! When did that ever stop me?

All I could say about the events was that my plan had worked. I had broken the will of the great Jay the Unseen, and that was all I wanted. Maybe now, a little respect wouldn't be so hard to come by.

Now that he, finally, had been put in his place…

--

_Moses is actually mad because Jay took his chocolate sauce. There! Are you happy now, Courtney!? _

…

_Lol. Sorry, Jay. Nothing personal._


End file.
